


Orders

by Abitscrewy



Series: Dragon Age Drabbles [5]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Angry Fenris, Angst, Flashback, Heavy Angst, Slave Fenris, The Author Regrets Everything, This hurt, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:20:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27165811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abitscrewy/pseuds/Abitscrewy
Summary: Fenris used to have very little control over his abilities. He used to hesitate. He doesn't hesitate anymore.
Series: Dragon Age Drabbles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850767
Kudos: 4





	Orders

Fenris had a talent for battle in his blood. He was practically born for it, according to Danarius. Still, they took the time to train him further, find the extent of his abilities. It seemed as if the only thing the markings did were glow and cause him pain, which disappointed his masters. Most times it just left him weary, hardly able to stand, and in pain, but he was never finished. Today he started with a different sort of lesson.

“As you seem to have lost your memories, I may have to teach you some things again,” Danarius mused, looking Fenris over as if calculating where to start. The staring always felt odd and made him want to look anywhere else. “Firstly, eyes off the ground. You are a warrior, show some strength, lad!”

Fenris did as he was told, straightening his posture despite the pain in his spine from carrying such a heavy weapon.

“Hadriana has told me you do not make eye contact unless told to, is that correct?” He watched Fenris nod and smiled. “Good. Look ahead, but do not address anyone unless they request it. Understood?”

“Yes.” His voice was rough and quiet.

“There’s another. You will address me as master, and speak up.”

“Yes, master.” He repeated, trying not to cringe at the stinging from his throat.

Danarius seemed pleased with this response. “Good. That is all on etiquette today.” He snapped his fingers and Fenris knew to follow as his master lead him to one of the courtyards. The elf had stopped paying so much attention to the architecture ever since Hadriana had scolded him for being distracted. _Look ahead. Eyes forward._

In the courtyard were three people on their knees. Bags covered their head until a guard tore each off as they entered. Danarius glowered at them in disgust. “I believe these three to be spies, conspiring against myself, and my title. I want you to kill them, Fenris.”

The young elf furrowed his brow as he drew his blade. Until now, to his memory, he had only practiced on training dummies or with a wooden sword. There had been blood on occasion, but never death. He shakily stepped toward the three who had begun to beg through their gags. He didn’t falter with the first two. They were both mages, ones he could see betraying his master.

The first was forced to stand and stood in front of Fenris. The elf gulped but remembered the last time he disobeyed orders. This seemed important, and important orders meant something far more painful should he hesitate or refuse. He raised his blade and sliced through the man. 

The second mage took it as an opportunity, standing and running past the young man. Fenris spun around and charged, skewering his next victim without thinking twice about it. She fell off his blade to the ground with a thud and he turned back around to see the last of them, but there was a problem.

He recognized the last one. A young slave who worked in the kitchens, couldn’t have been more than twelve. He had to kill this slave. He stepped closer but stopped when he heard him whimpering. His heart sank and he felt a twist in his gut like a dagger. Their eyes locked... And Fenris dropped the blade.

“Fenris,” Danarius scowled, walking to his side. “Do not disobey me.”

“I-” The elf choked, feeling tears in his eyes without knowing why. “I...” He couldn’t say it. Couldn’t admit that he couldn’t kill this child. Danarius made a gruff sound and stepped up instead. 

Danarius grabbed the boy by the throat and lifted him off the ground. His hand glowed a deep crimson and Fenris watched the lifeforce pass from the slave to his master. He dropped the lifeless corpse and turned back to glare at Fenris, whose heart was beating faster and harder. Fear was plain on his face.

“You mustn’t show fear, my pet.” His master uttered, poison on his words. He made a gesture to the guard, who nodded and came toward Fenris.

Fenris stumbled back, nearly tripping over the bodies he left, and soon felt the cold metal door behind him. The guard grabbed for his arm- and went through it. Fenris had taken another step back and fallen through the door. He didn’t stop there, however, and slipped through the floor as well. Down into one of the storerooms, landing among the bags of coal for the fires.

He woke up in a dungeon cell. He’d seen them before, he’d even tossed others into cells at the behest of Danarius. Being in one had never even occurred to him. Soon enough he felt panic at the realization that his hands and feet were bound with chains, attached to the wall opposite the door. Worse, still, was who was in the room with him.

Danarius, accompanied by a guard and a slave with a tray of food, sat on a stool; Idly holding a glowstone above a book he was reading until the guard cleared his throat. “He’s awake, messere.” Was all the man need say for the master to look up.

“Ah. Welcome back to the world of the waking, Fenris.” He shut his book and stood up, dusting off his robes. “I’ve brought you food, despite your display...” He watched Fenris sink, head lowering. “Aren’t you going to thank me?”

“Th...Thank you, master...”

“Good.” He turned to the slave and ordered them to set the tray by the door and leave, then looked back at Fenris. “I was rather impressed by your abilities, however, so I’m giving you a chance to redeem yourself. Replicate what you did in the courtyard to claim your meal. You will be let out after you have eaten. Do you understand?”

“Yes,”

“Yes..?”

“Y-yes, master..” Fenris gulped down the nails in his throat and looked up at the food. He tried to focus but, for the life of him, he had no idea how he did it. He pulled against the chains, sore and hungry.

After a half-hour of failed attempts, Danarius frowned and left him there. The guard was stationed outside of his door, and Fenris was left by himself. Alone in the dark, desperately trying to recreate what he had done. All he could think about was the sight of the poor boy as a corpse shriveled at Danarius’ feet.

The next day, one of Danarius’ apprentices came to see him. He mocked him, berated him with slurs and harsh words until he could do nothing but weep. When Fenris finally begged for water, the man lashed him with a whip and called him worthless. An insolent slave. “The only reason you’re still alive is your power. If you are of no use to us, then starve.”

The next day was the same until something in Fenris snapped. The mage had him by the hair, shouting in his face, and the elf wouldn’t take any more. He faded through the chains and through the man himself. As he approached his food he looked over his shoulder to find the man on the ground. His nose was bleeding, his eyes glazed over, and a blue haze rose off his corpse.

Fenris didn’t care. He had his food and soon enough the guard opened the door. He didn’t seem to care, either. He merely rolled his eyes and told Fenris to finish eating, wash up, and go to Danarius’ chambers. His hunger -both for food and for the life of the apprentice- satisfied, he left the cell. He would not disobey the order to kill again. He would not hesitate.

There could be nothing in him, now.


End file.
